instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Wand Shop/Diego Rodriguez
Answer all of the following questions as best you can. Full answers get the most accurate results. Bold your answers, please. *For the 1-10 scales, know that 1 is the least and 10 the greatest. Bold only one number. If you wish, provide a short explanation. *Be completely honest. If your character isn’t destined to be a great magician, indicate that in your answer. This form is from the point of view of the character’s owner—you know everything about your character. *I know it’s long, but believe me when I tell you it’s faster and easier than trying to roleplay it. I promise. *If your pick all or almost all 10 or 0, I will make you take this quiz over again, unless you can give me a believable explanation for doing so. *If you must, you may select two answers—but not when there are only two options. In that case, just provide an explanation. *It’d really be great if, for the number scales, you could just replace the scale with the number of your answer… *Message me with any questions. #Copy your character’s personality below. :*Diego is very hot-headed. He is quick to jump to conclusions and take action without thinking twice. However if you don't offend him or his family and friends he's a very kind man that loves to help people. He believes that his own life comes after protecting those he loves. He does not take well to betrayal as he believes that trust is a two way street. #Are there any defining moments in your character’s life so far? (i.e. what events shaped your character into who he/she/chosen pronoun here is today? It’s okay to leave this one blank, but it is really not recommended.) :*His wedding-In that moment he knew he would protect her and their children with his life His Father's death-It's not his fault at all, but he believes he should taken action sooner His Mother's second wedding-He felt betrayed and hated that feeling and still does to this day #What are your character’s top three career choices? :*Auror :*Number two :*Number three #Will your character be very gifted in the art of magic? :*no talent (which means your character will barely make it out of school) :*average talent (which means your character won’t ever really do anything extraordinary) :*'talent (which means your character may surpass most in a particular branch of magic or specific spells)' :*prodigy (which means your character will have little or no trouble with any magic—this does not mean they will score perfect on everything, though.) #How helpful is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7''' 8 9 10 #How considerate is your character? :*0 1 2 3 '''4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #How likeable is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8''' 9 10 #How strong is your character’s will? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 '''10 #How high are your character's aims for their future in life? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7''' 8 9 10 #How high are your character’s moral standards (for themselves or others)? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 '''9 10 #Will your character pursue a future in the Dark Arts? :*'no' :*dabble some :*dabble a lot :*yes #How loyal is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #How stubborn is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7''' 8 9 10 #How narrow-minded/intolerant is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 '''9 10 #How much of a fighter is your character (by this I don’t mean how much they like to fight. That’s another question.)? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9''' 10 #How brave is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 '''10 #How fiery is your character’s attitude? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #How good are your character’s instincts? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9''' 10 #How good is your character’s insight? :*0 1 2 3 4 '''5 6 7 8 9 10 #How strong are your character’s morals? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9''' 10 #How easy is your character to fool? :*0 1 2 3 '''4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #Bold the number six. :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6''' 7 8 9 10 #How good is your character’s self-control? :*0 '''1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #How concerned is your character with worldly pleasures and material things? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8''' 9 10 #How bold is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 '''10 #Would your character lay down their life for someone they cared for? :*no :*maybe :*'yes' :*Explain. He believes that the people he loves comes first after himself #Would your character lay down their life for an innocent they didn’t know? :*'no' :*maybe :*yes :*Explain. He would live on to protect his family, he'd be sorry but he wouldn't #Would your character lay down their life for someone they didn’t really like? :*'no' :*maybe :*yes :*Explain. He would live on to protect his family, he might let them die slightly out of spite #Would your character lay down their life for someone they hate? :*'no' :*maybe :*yes :*Explain. He'd let them die out of spite #How playful is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7''' 8 9 10 #How mischievous is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 '''5 6 7 8 9 10 #How happy is your character with themself? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #Has/will your character survive instances of mortal peril and come out on top? :*no :*I guess… :*'a few' :*yep #How resilient is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8''' 9 10 #How complex is your character? :*0 '''1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #How sensitive/emotional is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8''' 9 10 #How well can your character control their anger? :*'''0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #Does your character have one single passion/obsession/vision? :*no :*'kind of' :*yes #Does your character possess a rare magical ability? (Like being a metamorphagus or a born animagus or being able to conjure ice at will.) :*List the ability here. If your character does not, just leave this one alone. #How much does your character yearn for glory? :*0 1 2''' 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #Is your character an adventurer? :*no :*'''maybe a bit :*yes :*HELL EFFING YEAH #How courageous is your character? (Let it be known that courage is not as loud as bravery. Bravery is a type of courage, but they are not the same. Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak, but also what it takes to sit down and listen. Bravery has more in common with stupidity :D, like running to fight a dragon all alone.) :*0 1 2 3 4 5''' 6 7 8 9 10 #Bold the number 2. :*0 1 '''2' 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #How wise is your character? :*0 1 2''' 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #How independent is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 '''6 7 8 9 10 #How reliable is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9''' 10 #How much integrity/honor does your character have? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 '''9 10 #How morally conflicted is your character? :*'0' 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #How lucky is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7''' 8 9 10 #How protective is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 '''10 #How clear-headed is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7''' 8 9 10 #How pure-hearted is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 '''7 8 9 10 #Is your character a Seer/skilled or will be skilled in Legilimency? :*no :*yes—specify which one. If you say both I might smack you. #My laptop made weird noises while I was typing this. How worried should I be? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6''' 7 8 9 10 #Does your character have a good sense of humor? :*WTF is humor? :*no :*not really :*About like Grumpy cat… :*'''It’s a little dry :*Sure…? :*Yes :*My character defines humor :*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhackhackhackHAHAHAHAHAHA #How curious is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5''' 6 7 8 9 10 #How easily can your character adapt? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 '''9 10 #How often does your character astound those who think they know them best? :*'0' 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #How intelligent is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7''' 8 9 10 #Does your character have a conscience? :*Does the devil count? :*Sure, but they don’t really listen much. :*It’s hella conflicted, bro. :*'''They do their best to listen to it. :*Oh, yes. The cleanest one around :) #How much potential does your character have (regardless of whether or not it will ever be fulfilled)? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7''' 8 9 10 #How unusual is your character? :*0 1 2 '''3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #Will your character be notorious/infamous (infamy=being famous for bad/evil/malicious things)? :*'no' :*maybe for something minor :*a bit… :*yes :*goin’ down in history! #How timid is your character? :*'0' 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #All that was to find out the wood for the wand. How mad does this make you? :*'0' 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #How versatile is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7''' 8 9 10 #How interested is your character in the cycle of life and living things? :*0 1 '''2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #How arrogant is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5''' 6 7 8 9 10 #If your character were to go to Hogwarts, which house would they be in? :*Slytherin :*Gryffindor''' :*Hufflepuff :*Ravenclaw #How dangerous is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8''' 9 10 #Does/will your character want to expand wizardkind’s knowledge of the world and its limitations? :*'''no :*yes #The Kappa is a water demon that drinks human blood and strangles all who enter its territory. It resides mainly in Asia, specifically China and Japan. If you are intent upon having a wand with a Kappa Tooth core, write a story about how your character tricked the Kappa to get its tooth. (I mean a story. Like, at least a page. Make a separate page and link it below.) If not, then just leave this alone. :*Link here #Will your character be a professional duelist? :*'no' :*yes #Has your character had a near-death experience (not will they, have they. This question is only based on your character’s history—I will check to see if there is truly such an event.) :*no :*'yes' #How vile is your character’s attitude? :*0 1''' 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 #How violent is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 '''9 10 #How troublesome is your character? :*0 1 2 3 4 5 6''' 7 8 9 10 #Do you want your character to have a dual-core wand? Remember that you can only have two such characters. :*'''no :*yes #Do you already have a wand planned for your character? No guarantees, but leave the wood + core(s) + length below and it will be considered. I will provide an explanation if I don’t use your suggestions. :*Wood: :*Core(s): :*Length: Signature Here. Rowan, dragon heartstring, nine inches. ~jayjay Category:Approved